Tuesdays Only
by MeAndI63
Summary: "Don't ever try talk with when it's not your turn. I'm the one who set the rules." Clary waits every week to Tuesday. When it's Tuesday comes, it is her turn to be with the men she loves. T for poligamia!
1. The story

**Beta: KScalerose**

The clock above the bar read ten fifty, and Clary was just finishing off her seventh glass of alcohol when Izzy grabbed her hands.

"That's enough girl. We don't want you to spend the rest of the night in the toilet, do we?" She said.

Clary didn't care about that. Her eyes were fixed on the other side of the room, where a certain golden god danced with some blonde bimbo with too much makeup caked on. She studied the moves of her enemy as she pushed her breasts up against her man's chest, and knew that tonight was not 'their night'.

"He's a jerk," Izzy hugged her best friend's shoulders. "Why did we come here today? You know he only takes you on Tuesday's."

"Izzy, do me a favor and shut up." Clary responded drunkenly, though even in her state, she knew Izzy was right. The girl who was currently dancing with him, 'Friday', knew that as well. It was their fucking day, Clary was aware of that all too well. She ran the next scenario over in her mind, memorized it like a script of a movie she's watched a billion times before. He'll lean forward and whisper into her ear in about a minute or so, she'll giggle and kiss the corner of his mouth, and they'll make their way to the women's restroom and bang. He always fucked them on the toilet, never somewhere else.

She's watched this happen for the last three years. Ever since the first time Izzy had taken her to Pandemonium. 'Tuesday' was another girl back then, she knew it because the first time she saw him was when Clary had the urge to pee. So obviously, she went to the ladies restroom and just happened to catch him leaving a stall with his hair all messy and a hickey on his neck. The girl he just banged came out after him with shaking legs and a dazed smile. Her wide eyes caught his mischievous ones, and for a brief second she thought she saw a shine inside his pupils before she warily walked past him.

While she was busy washing her hands, his image kept appearing in her mind. Clary asked herself what was wrong with her. Pretty boys were not her type. She liked them more dangerous; blue hair, piercings, that sort of stuff. True, he did have those tattoos on his arms and he looked like the sort of guy who would set your house on fire for fun, yet it was not the danger she was attracted to.

When she walked out of the restroom, he was there waiting for her. The other girl nowhere in sight. He didn't introduce himself, or ask Clary her name. "Dance with me." was all he had said.

It was like Clary was put under a spell, and all of a sudden she found herself lost in the rhythm and him. Two hours went by and they did nothing but dance, taking a few breaks in between for rounds of shots and then he left. And she stayed there until Izzy found her, dazed and breathless, much like the other girl had been. She guessed that's how the mysterious man left people. "So, you got caught in Jace Herondale's spell. His father is the owner. Don't get too attached, it's hard to break free from."

If only she had listened to her roommates advice. But how could she? Right from the first kiss, she was addicted, longed for him the way she longed for coffee. Needed him. Needed him as much as she need air. Izzy said she was caught in his spell, but he had caught her heart. For the next three months that dance was their last. For the next three months she would come back at nights just for another chance.

He never seemed to notice her unless it was Tuesday. On every other day he would just ignore her, even when she once humiliated herself when she took a step and tried to talk to him. He had only laughed and took his other girl by the hand and led her to the bathroom, pausing once to wink at the heartbroken girl. Then when it reached Tuesday he told her, "Don't ever try to talk to me when it's not your turn. I'm the one who set the rules, baby girl."

She always knew she wasn't the only one. When it was her turn, the other girls glared at her with hate and jealousy. There was the bimbo, the Afro American, the _other_ redhead, the Asian, another blondie, and one with grey- blue eyes. They were all pretty, exotic, and all had the power to find someone else to love them. But Clary knew that they, just like her, would never leave. They were just as addicted as she was.

There. The one she loved leaned forward and whispered in the girl's ear, just as Clary had predicted. Friday giggled. Kiss and fuck, just like always, but it always hurt Clary the same each time. As they walked towards the bathroom, his arm thrown over her waist, Clary finally let Izzy drag her home.

It was finally Tuesday. Clary had been waiting for this day all week long. She was wearing her new tight, black dress and was currently getting her makeup done by none other than Izzy, despite the fact that she kept telling Clary she was making a mistake.

"I have this number of a guy who's in my cooking class. He is just your type- blond and all, and he's really sweet. He would be good for you. Just give him a chance." Izzy pleaded.

Clary scanned herself in the full-length mirror. She looked well, for someone with no breasts or legs, she thought to herself. Well, what can you do? Miracles are always limited. Anyways, he still picked her every Tuesday. After some thought, she decided she'll go without panties tonight. Easy access. She knew he would find it sexy.

The moment she walked in, she felt his eyes on her figure before she could even see him, and the fact that tonight was their night made her heart skip a few beats. Smiling, she started swaying back and forth to the music in the middle of the dance floor and awaited for what was yet to come.

He teased her first, danced with other girls (not the usual bitches he used as fuck-buddies, thankfully) for about an hour or so, and then he 'mistaken' her for the girl who he had danced with and pulled her into a strong, deep kiss. She felt his vicious smile when he pressed his lips harshly against her own, and when his arms pulled her tightly against his chest, the only thing in her mind was, ' _I could die right now, and I'd be happy._ '

He leaned forward and whispered sensually in her ear, "Bathroom. Now," and she gladly let him pull her to there, mentally screaming, anxiously anticipating for the no doubt pleasure she was about to receive.

They continued to part their way through the crowd of moving bodies, ignoring the looks sent by his other lovers. They broke through the crowd and sauntered over to their destination, smirks adorned on both faces. Only to see that when they entered, not a single stall was available. Clary impatiently stood in the corner as Jace looked for any free stalls, knocking on them as he passed. When nothing opened up right away, he looked at her and gave her a confident smile, acting like everything was alright and that they could get to business in a few seconds. When half an hour passed by and there were no signs of anyone coming out, he was pissed.

"Get out!" He yelled in anger and banged on the doors. "Other people need these toilets too!" Clary leaned back against the wall, trying not to convey the fact she was panicking inside. If she didn't get her turn tonight, she'd might just lose it. She sighed.

"Now what?" She questioned, an annoyed yet nervous look plastered on her face.

He quickly turned to face her. "How far's your place from here?"

Clary wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Huh?"

"Your place. Is it close?" He repeated.

Clary knew for a fact Izzy wasn't there. She found herself her own fling for tonight. But still, that didn't change the fact Clary was nervous, her hands shook as she opened the door. Their apartment was clean and tidy, thank god. Not that he was paying any attention to her apartment. He was too busy locking his lips with hers, and brushing his hands all over her body. Not long, they were throwing their clothes on the floor as they blindly found their way to her bedroom. She lit a candle and left the lights off to set the mood, hoping he would find it at least a teensy bit romantic.

If he noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. His only words were, "Come on, I've waited for too long. Let's just get it over with."

A little disappointed, she gave in and let him pull her to bed. It was still perfect though. Just him, her, her bedroom, and he was hers and hers alone. She could imagine that in her mind. Him holding her in his arms for the night, whispering in her ear until she fell asleep, as if they were actual lovers.

When it was over, he simply pulled himself out of bed. Clary looked up at him, surprised. "You're leaving?" She asked him.

He nodded, a confused and irritated look on his face. "We already fucked. What other business do I have here?"

She cried herself to sleep.

"I warned you!" Izzy exclaimed the next day when Clary told her everything. "Jace Herondale breaks anyone and everyone's heart."

She cried. "It felt so real"

"I know girl. Believe me, I know. It always does." She answered sympathetically.

She hugged Izzy tight, and asked her over and over again what was wrong with her. What, was she too clingy? Was that the problem? Too ugly? Too fat? Too skinny? Izzy only rubbed her back and promised her over and over that the problem had nothing to do with her. "He's the one who's missing out, not you."

How could she explain to Izzy? How could she describe how what was between her and Jace was something more than just sex? Even she knew how ridiculous it sounded. After all, it really was just sex, to him at least. She should have known better than that. She wanted to go back, but Izzy refused. "You would break if you see him again tonight. Just let it go."

"So what would do I do now?" Clary questioned miserably.

"You'll get over him, eventually. Just like I got over Simon, and Alec got over Magnus."

"But Izzy…"

"No buts! It's hard, it's _always_ hard. But you just have to accept that he missed his chance. You've tried to give him your phone number, you've tried to talk to him and he refused to listen, and you make yourself look like a idiot when you offered to sleep with him on other days. You were his bitch - no, don't give me that look. You and I both know that he was only using you. I love you Clary, but you are insecure and he noticed that, and he took advantage of it. He wanted an easy fuck; that's what you were to him. Tuesday's fuck. Girl, look at me. You worth so much more than him, you deserve way beyond what he did to you. I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that. It's the truth."

"Izzy…"

"Don't. You know I'm right." The girl replied sternly.

How could Clary claim otherwise? Izzy knew better then her. She always has.

Jace checked the time on his phone. It didn't made any sense. She was supposed to be here by now. On the first Tuesday she was gone, he thought she must have been sick or something, and then the one after that he thought she might be out of town. The week after that he assumed she must be on vacation or something. But now it's been a month since he last saw her, how could she have been gone for a month?

The D.J. played the song from the night he first saw her, and everyone in the club danced around him. Jace seated himself at the bar, and ordered drink after drink, ignoring Wednesday- the Asian- who sat next to him and tried to flirt with him. Jace was to inraged to flirt back. Tuesday was their night, how could she not be here, Jace thought. He felt the need to go to her place. It was much less crowded than this place. And her bed was so comfortable, almost begged him to sleep in. Jace pulled himself out of the train of thought and told himself to stay strong. No. Never stay overnight.

Jace wondered if maybe she felt that it was too exposed. Maybe she thought that after that one night, he'd come to her place, or he'd move on to a next Tuesday. He wanted to calm her and tell her he wouldn't. It's true, he had so much to share, but he won't give up on her that easily.

Wednesday brushed his cheek bones, bringing him back to reality. "Maybe she's not in the mood," she suggested, smirking to herself.

"Leave me alone," He pulled away from her grip. "You'll get tomorrow"

The girl pouted and said, "We could have today as well. She's not gonna come."

"She will."

"Not today she won't. Trust me." She leaned into him, her mouth brushing his ear. "Forget about her. I'd gladly help you…"

Jace pushed her away from him, annoyed by her words. It was not her turn. Right now, all he wanted was that redhead. He's longed for her over the last few weeks. His girls had noticed that he wasn't as focused over the past weeks. Every time he kissed them, his eyes would wander into the crowd. He stopped dancing with them, and only took them to the toilets. He wanted her to be there, to feel her eyes following him. He waited for her to be there and notice him. He knew that she should be here, she's always here. It was not the same without her. "Leave." Jace ordered without turning to look at her.

She sighed, exasperated. "She could be dead for all you know!"

Her words shook his insides slightly. 'Maybe I should give her a call…' he thought before he remembered that he didn't have her number. She gave him her number once, maybe she had cancer or something and wanted to be in touch with him for instances like that. What had he done with her number? Jace could not remember. What even was her name? She had told him once. He could not remember it now.

But the one thing he knew, was where she lived.

She kissed Sebastian's lips softly. It was a great first date. Movie, dinner, and a first kiss. "I had a good time," she told him, smiling shyly.

Sebastian smiled down at her, and Clary knew he thought the same. There was a kind of warmth in his eyes. The kind she had once wanted to see in someone else's eyes. Izzy had been right. Sebastian really was her type- blond and everything. He had picked her up at seven on his motorcycle, and complimented her appearance, like a perfect gentlemen. He had tattoos and a scar above his left wrist. He wasn't cold, yet at first glance, he seemed like trouble, but she knew from the second their eyes met, that he would never look at any other woman but her and her alone. He was all she had ever imagined in a boyfriend.

It was hard not to go back to the club. The first two weeks were a nightmare. And now she was happy, and finally ready to move on.

He replied, "Me too. Text me tomorrow."

She gave him one last kiss before turning around and entering the building. She could barely tame her excitement. Izzy must be up, ready to hear the juicy details. She hummed to herself an old song as she climbed the stairs, Clary felt as if she were floating.

When she reached her floor, she jumped. An all too familiar figure sat in the shadows. His golden eyes fixed on her, studying her outfit. He must have guessed she was out.

"Where have you been?"

Clary had thought that when she'd see him again, she'd run into his arms and let him fuck her wherever they happened to be. True, she wanted to, but the burn she the warmth Sebastian left her kept her focused. "Why are you here?" She asked nervously.

"Because you weren't there." He replied like it was an obvious fact.

In the past, that line would have been enough to make Clary forget his past behavior. But not now. "Step aside. I want to get in."

He blinked, obviously confused. "You're ordering me? I'm the one who sets the rules, you know that!"

Anger spread throughout her chest. How had she let him play with her all this time? Did she never heard him talk like this to her, like he owned her? Why did she never notice it was all about him and none about her? How had she been so blind? Clary was absolutely disgusted, not only with him, but with her past self.

"I'm seeing someone," she informed him, thinking that would be enough.

The tension immediately disappeared from his posture. He sighed deeply, relieved. "So that's why you weren't there? It's fine, you know I don't mind sharing."

Clary had never wanted to slap someone as hard as she wanted to in that second. "It wouldn't be fair to him, and it wouldn't be fair to me."

He gently grabbed one of her curls and played with it before she pulled it away from him.

"Don't." She warned him, glaring up at him.

Something crossed his face but vanished before she could understand what it was. "Don't be so sensitive. If he thinks that's not fair, he can find someone else." He tried to grab her wrists, clearly ignoring her last words.

She slapped his hands away. Clary was done with his games. "You mean the way I thought it wasn't fair to me that you had six other girls," she snapped, "And I found someone else?"

He was taken aback by that. The words slowly sunk into him. She saw it happen, the moment he finally understood what it was she was saying, by the way the anger had spread in his eyes, the way his body froze. "That's what that was all about?"

"No. Well, maybe partly."

He rolled his eyes before replying, "You don't have the right to be so bitchy about that. We were just fucking. Why do you care about who I fuck when I'm not with you?"

From all the things that hurt her about him, the thing that hurt her the most was the fact that he still couldn't understand. Clary shook her head. "My god, you are such an idiot."

"Listen, you've known me long enough to know that I'm not a one-woman person. But Tuesdays are yours. They're always yours."

Clary waved her hands. "See, that's the thing. I don't want Tuesday. I want every day. And every night. I want to do other things than sex. I want a relationship."

He looked at her, confused. "What does that have to do with me?"

With that sentence, every feeling that she still had for him vanished. She took a deep breath and walked past him. As she opened her front door she told him without turning, "Nothing. That's why I left. I wish for you to understand this one day. Good luck Jace." She saw that he was surprised she knew his name. "I wish you nothing but happiness."

He wanted to tell her more but she shut the door in his face.

It was about a year before Clary saw Jace again. Things between her and Sebastian were going really well. They were even discussing moving in together, children, pets and all that. The one thing that bothered them was that they had no other couples to go on double dates with. But it wasn't a huge deal, it was just missing.

"Do you have any single girl friends? Maybe we can set one up with my brother," Sebastian offered. "Though I have to warn you. He used to be a big player, then some girl dumped him and he thought that if he'd stop sleeping around she'd come back to him, kind of sad really." Clary really thought so, which is why she agreed.

She chose Izzy. Everyone wanted Izzy. When they were getting ready together she thought of how lucky Sebastian's brother would be tonight when he'd meet Izzy. Surely she would get the other girl off his mind. Izzy and her were very excited for the night, they already fantasized on their future, and how their children would be cousins. When they arrived at the restaurant that night, Sebastian was already waiting for them at their table. He smiled brightly at Clary and was happy to see that Izzy was the single girl she brought along.

"You're a great girl. Jonathan will probably fall for you at first sight." he joked, though it wasn't impossible.

They all shared private jokes and had a nice conversation before Sebastian's brother finally joined them. She didn't recognize him at first glance. His hair was longer then she remembered and his frame thinner. His golden eyes were what gave him away, and when he noticed Clary, he froze.

Sebastian didn't seem to pick up on their behavior. He pulled his brother into a 'manly' hug, slapping his back. "Good to see you little brother. You look well."

She and Izzy shared a look. They both knew that the dream for a shared future was gone.

"Thanks," Jace mumbled. His eyes never left Clary's. "Hey." he greeted.

She only nodded back, stiffly.

Sebastian didn't notice the awkwardness between them. Instead he happily introduced them, "Jonathan, meet Clarissa Fray. Soon to be Morgenstern."

She couldn't find it in her heart to tell Seb the truth. Not now. Not today. She stood up and shaked Jace's hand. "Call me Clary." She said politely.

He looked at her hand as if he wanted to kiss it. "Clary," he repeated, tasting her name on his lips. "Beautiful name." Jace all but whispered.

They took a seat at the table. Sebastian obliviously talked about how Izzy set them up a year ago, and didn't notice the stares Jace gave his girlfriend, or how she looked ashamed and stressed. Izzy in the meantime played on her phone, and pretended nothing unusual was happening. She and Seb kept talking even when the waitress came, and as she put their orders in front of them.

Half an hour later, Clary couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself from the table and walked over to the restroom. While she washed her face, she couldn't help but wonder why the angels hate her. Was her life some cruel joke to them? Did they like watching her distressed?

"So you're the mystery girl my step brother always talks about."

She spun around, almost surprised when she saw him standing at the entrance. In so many ways it was like the old times, but now he didn't seem as self assured as he used to be and though his eyes were focused on her lips, she knew for sure he wouldn't be touching them. "You're not supposed to be in here Jace," was all Clary said, and both of them knew she didn't only mean the restroom.

He scanned her. His eyes alit with warmth, studied her carefully. "You didn't know I had a step brother." He said as more of a statement then a question.

"How could I?"

"Well, I never told you my name."

"Izzy told me."

"Who?"

"My friend. The one who's been sitting next to you for the last half hour!" She exclaimed, a little angry with the fact he was so ignorant.

He got it then. Jace scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Yeah. She was Monday for a while."

That stopped Clary for a second. One short second, and then it was gone. Why did Izzy never tell her? Did it really matter? "You don't look so good." Was what came out of her mouth.

One corner of his mouth pulled up a bit. "I'm… going through a phase."

When he talked with her, something she never saw shone in his eyes. In the past she would have done anything to win that look. To see him stare at her like that.

"I think I know now why you left."

"Good for you." Clary replied.

"So can we start over?"

The sad part was, he actually seemed hopeful. As if he actually thought those words alone would make her forget the heartbreak he caused her, like he had forgotten the fact that she was dating his brother. Clary shook her head.

"Why not?" He seemed almost hurt. "It will be different from now on, I swear. No other girls. You'd be everyday, not just Tuesday, anywhere you want to go. We had our fun. We could have that fun again." He pleaded.

She couldn't believe he was actually surprised. She knew he couldn't be that ignorant. She could see past his pretty face now, after all she had a healthy relationship. Clary knew she could yell at him, and do so much more. But she just shook her head and wondered what made her attracted to him in the past. She smiled sadly and walked passed him, ignoring the longing gaze that followed her.

When she came back to the table, she felt different. Like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She smiled and laughed even when Jace finally came back to the table, and when Sebastian would flirt with her she would flirt back.

When the waitress came back, she put a glass of wine in front of her. Through the clear liquid she could see a round piece of metal. The world seemed to stop.

Her boyfriend smiled nervously at her. "Clarissa Fray, you are the only woman I have ever loved. Ever since the day we met I've felt like the luckiest man for have you in my life, and i'm so proud of knowing you. Spending every day of the week with you, it's not enough Clary, would you give me the honor of making you my wife?"

She kissed him in answer.

Pandemonium closed two days after that.

 **I'm not so happy with the resolute, but I had this idea way too long in my head.**

 **As for everyone who liked 'The Letter' and 'My Fault', I'll try to continue those soon but I have no idea when I'll get the chance. The past six months were pretty intense and I had no time to myself lately. The trouble is, the more you busy, the more idea are popping in your mind. Fingers cross I'll find the time!**

 **None related: those anyone can recommend me something good and easy to read? I read everything, Outlander, White Queen, The Notebook (the play is highly recommended! Just notice it's hard to take), Children of Liberty, Before I Fall, We were Liars- everything. Lately I read lighter things. Also, when Theresa Jane published her Fanfic 'The Beauty Is The Beast' as an independent book named 'Beastly Lights' I've bought it on kindle edition to support and have been exposed to amazon more independents authors. If there is any adults here that can handle dark adult themes, there are more books I liked that I'll be happy to pm with you. Please send a review/add to your fav/show me life signal and tell me if you have any recommended books you'll like to talk about.**


	2. Answer

Many of you have send me p.m. and reviews about this story. I didn't felt the need to explain this story to any of them (you love, you hate- I believe this is your right), but since the numbers of haters are bigger then I excepted and the fact that some of the reviewers are guest, I guess I should explain this one shot. Before you read it, know that the last paragraph would be a happier news for the Clace lovers.

 **So first- why did I wrote this story with Jace as the cheater and Clary as the female hero?**

The answer is simple: I wanted you all to believe Clary and Jace had their chance. When you write a fanfic, you have an amazing advantage above writers whom build a new world from scratch: only by using the name, you make your readers feels something. By using the name "Jace", you all imagine the most handsome man in the world. By using the names "Clary" and "Jace", you imagine unbreakable love. So when I used Jace as the one who sleeps around, you all still understand that Jace is the biggest love of Clary's life. If I were used Sebastian's name, you all would have been telling yourself "Yes, he has hurt her, but then Jace came and Clary found love again." Clary had found new love- I didn't wanted you to feel that her past love were less to Clary then her new love, and maybe like in real life it was stronger.

 **Why did Clary and Jace didn't ended up together?**

Why should they? If a man slept around and never let you himself fully, he does not deserved you. I'm not talking about polygamy when there are about three people in a relationship (I have problem with that, yet I won't lecture about it since I've heard about some who were able to build happy relationships), I'm talking about those who sleeps around with someone new every day. Those relationships are never last. And what Clary and Jace had might have been strong, and still not strong enough. The love interest in this story sleeps around, he is the only one who control in your relationship and even when he visits Clary's private room- her personal space- all he cares about is fuck and leave. He doesn't even knows her name until the last part of this story. When she tells him what she wants, he asks her "what does it have to do with me?"

 **Why did Clary never gave him a chance when he came to her home?**

I think the problem is not that Clary did not gave Jace a chance- because she had tried so many times before. I think the problem was that Jace never fights about her. So he came over her home once, and she said no. If you love someone, you would try to fight harder and you won't give up after one time. He could have ask her name. Her phone number. To tell her "I want to give us a fair chance," and the most importantly- "I'm sorry."

 **That feeling you feels after you finish this story.**

Hate. Empty. Sad. Good- this story makes you feels something. I'm not saying every story should make you feels something, but I'm glad you do. This means this story done something to you, and that it touched your heart. I don't want all of my stories to make you feels sad- this one meant to be a sad fanfic. This one made you feel bad. And if one day some guy would treat you this way, or that one of your friends would be played around by his girlfriend, you'll feel this feeling even without remembering my story. And you'll have this small voice in your head that would help you to cut before it would be too late.

Or not, and the fact that I've hurt you just made you think that I'm a monster. We'll see.

 **Why didn't you warned at the summary?**

I never wrote in the summary "Clace." I wrote "Poligamia"

 **Happy news to the Clace lovers!**

Because we all love them… some of my other stories are Clace. Dear sister, Ugly, My side, Smile without bitterness, My fault (more hinted in that one). Fair warning! All are sad fanfics. As for The letter I still don't know if it will be. I do plans to add another Clace fanfic, hopefully it would be longer then the other I wrote. The plot is still in my mind: basically it's involved demon Sebastian, angel Jace, mortal Clary, and bitchy Seelie. This fanfic would be a much lighter fanfic then what I'm used to

For more questions, send me and I'll answer.


	3. Edit!

This story is now edited, thanks for KScalerose!


	4. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
